The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
In general, a still image or a moving image is captured using an apparatus such as a camera or a video camera. An image signal obtained by capturing the still image or the moving image is recorded as image data in accordance with predetermined formats. Here, in many formats used to record the image data, an aspect ratio of the screen for defining the horizontal-to-vertical ratio of an image is determined. For example, in a case of a moving image, a horizontal-to-vertical ratio of 16:9, a horizontal-to-vertical ratio of 4:3, or the like is generally used as the aspect ratio of the screen. In recent years, techniques for processing these aspect ratios of the screen have been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-3240 discloses a technique for determining plural kinds of aspect ratios of the screen and outputting an image at an optimum aspect ratio.